Cats and Dogs
by Mineko
Summary: Mineko is a poor homeless girl that somehow ends up in Feudal Japan. Now Mineko is determined to help Kagome and the others against Naraku and wants to melt an inu taiyoukais heart inu/kag mir/san sess/ooc (mineko ^^)


Cats and Dogs  
By Mineko  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Mineko and Miko.  
  
Chapter one: Hero  
  
Being a hero is about the shortest-lived professions on earth.  
-Will Rogers  
  
The streets were cold and damp. Mineko gave a small sneeze before walking down an alleyway to find shelter for the night.  
  
Achoo!  
  
Miko, the tiny black cat that was on Mineko's shoulder, gave a meow as if asking if she was all right. Mineko smiled and petted the small feline. Slowly, down the alleyway, Mineko came to a trashcan. Opening the lid, she took out a half eaten piece of fish and small container of salad that only had a third in it. Mineko gave a sigh.  
  
"Well Miko, this is the best as we're gonna get." She sat down as Miko jumped off her shoulder and landed next to her. She took off her backpack and pulled out a plastic fork.  
  
"Shale we dig in?" Mineko asked her cat with a smile gracing her lips. Even in the worst of time's Mineko always had a smile on her face. Miko tilted her head to side and gave a meow; she took that as a yes. So the began to eat, savoring the taste of every little bit they took.  
  
"Mmm, this is so good! Who ever bought this must have been crazy not finish it!"  
  
Miko meowed in agreement.  
  
Mineko finished her salad as the same time Miko was done with her fish.  
  
"I think we should find a better place to sleep tonight." Miko jumped onto Mineko's shoulder and purred as she rubbed her ears smiling.  
  
Mineko grabbed her backpack and walked out of the alleyway and onto the semi-busy street.  
  
~*~  
  
Night came and the streets became lit with the artificial light of the street lamps.  
  
Mineko had been walking for an hour and still she couldn't find anywhere safe to rest of the remainder of the night. Finally she came upon a small shrine called the sunset shrine.  
  
Mineko looked back and forth to see if anyone was there a tip toed into a small building that was next to the actual shrine.  
  
She crawled under the stairway and made herself comfortable below the moldy stairs.  
  
"Good night Miko." Mineko said with a yawn.  
  
Miko gave a small meow and fell asleep on Mineko's lap.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurry up wench!" A gruff voice shouted, waking Mineko up.  
  
"I'm coming InuYasha! Stop pushing me!" A young girls voice came next.  
  
Mineko peeked through the stairs to see a boy with long sliver hair and amber eyes and DOG EARS ?!? 'What the heck!' She thought.  
  
The boy called InuYasha picked the girl up by her oversized book bag and tossed her into the well only to jump in it himself.  
  
'Are they trying to commit suicide? If so, then they have a strange way of doing it.'  
  
Curiosity got the better of Mineko; slowly she crawled out of her spot behind the stairs and made her way to the old well. She looked down the well to see it completely empty.  
  
"What in the nine hells! I just saw them go down this well! Miko, where are they!?!"  
  
Miko meowed, saying 'How the heck should I know! I'm just a cat!'  
  
Mineko sighed and decided to jump down the well and see if there was a secret passage or something.  
  
Climbing onto the edge Mineko counted to three and pushed off the side into the well clamping her eyes shut as she descended to the bottom. What seemed like forever, Mineko reached to bottom with a PLOP.  
  
Opening one eye, then the other, Mineko noticed that she wasn't in the same well as before.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Miko gave a huge meow.  
  
Mineko grabbed one of the vines and slowly started to climb.  
  
"I seriously need to exercise more often..." She thought slowly as she pulled her 98-pound body out of the well.  
  
Miko jumped off her shoulder and went ahead of her.  
  
"Aw! What a cute kitty!"  
  
'huh?' Mineko slowly got up and walked a few feet before seeing a group of five, including the girl and the boy with dog-ears.  
  
There, the group was playing with the tiny black cat Miko.  
  
"Miko! Come here! You don't know those people!" Shouted Mineko.  
  
They all looked up to her and gave her a look that made her feel like she was scum. She knew she wasn't that much to look at. Her clothes were dirty and in poor condition, her hair looked as if it wasn't washed for a couple of days and she had dirt smudges all over her face, arms, and legs.  
  
Miko meowed and ran over to her owner, jumping onto her shoulder giving her a reassuring lick. Mineko sigh and said in a quiet voice, "Please...Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Who are you?" The girl from the well asked.  
  
"My name is... Mineko...And this, " she pointed to her cat, " Is Miko."  
  
"Very nice to meet you Mineko-chan," she said with a smile, "It's alright I call you Mineko-chan? 'Kay! I'm Kagome. This is Shippou, that's Miroku, over there is Sango-chan, and the grumpy inu over there is InuYasha."  
  
"It is very nice to meet all of you." Mineko bowed and Miko meowed (AN- she's a cat...All she can do is meow!)  
  
"Why do you look so dirty?" The wondering kitsune asked poking one of her legs.  
  
Mineko smiled down at him and patted him on the head, "It happens when you have no home."  
  
Mineko could see the sympathy in Kagome's and Sango's eyes. She gave them a quick glare, "Don't give me your sympathy please, I don't want it."  
  
Kagome laughed uneasily.  
  
"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Sango grabbed one of her arms while Kagome grabbed the other one and raced off to the hot springs near by with a kitsune and neko following close behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmm, this feels so good!" Mineko sighed as she sunk deeper into the steaming water, 'This is heaven.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Mineko-chan, I don't want to seem rude, but why are you living on the streets?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"Hmm, oh, well see my parent's didn't want me so they left me on the street hoping I would just disappear." Mineko said, letting some sadness enter her voice, "But don't worry, I'm fine!" She gave a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Mineko came into the hut all clean.  
  
The dirt was washed away from her body and her hair was clean and silky now. Her clothes were some that she had in her backpack that were clean, but they weren't the best clothes in the world. They were just a pair of shorts and a white tank top and a brown trench coat that came down to her knees, but it looked good on Mineko. (AN- Think of what Kitchel wears in Dragon Knights)  
  
Miroku came up to her in an instant.  
  
"Why hello there Mineko-sama, I didn't have a chance to asked you before the ladies took you away, but will you bare me a son?" He asked grabbing hold of her hands.  
  
Mineko gave a very confused look. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?'  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." She said as she pulled her hands out of his.  
  
InuYasha snickered from his spot on the ground.  
  
"What's so funny dog-boy?" Mineko asked.  
  
"Nothin' that concerns you ya' stupid cat!"  
  
"Just 'cause my name is Mineko, doesn't mean I'm a cat, unlike you who is part DOG demon."  
  
"WHY YOU-!" He lounged at Mineko.  
  
"Sit boy." Kagome said calmly.  
  
SMACK!!!!  
  
Now it was tome for Mineko to snicker  
  
~*~  
  
Mineko- Wai! What do you people think? Please Review!  
  
Phibrizo- Yeah, if you don't she might go insane or something...Wait, she already is insane {::snickers::}  
  
Mineko- {::whacks Phibrizo with a mallet::} hehe ^^ 


End file.
